The Acorn Life
by CBPuppets
Summary: Sally Acorn begins a new adventure in Floterna City as she teaches new students to become freedom fighters in their own right. She faces many obstacles along the way but with the help of Nicole along with some new friends, she'll be able to overcome great challenges she faces.
1. A New Journey

It was a beautiful Morning on Mobius, the sun was rising upon the city of New Mobotropolis and the birds were flying to start off the new day! At the Castle of Acorn we see Sally Acorn preparing for a new adventure, little does she know, it will be her greatest!

Sally: All I have to do is apply here, and then you'll be all set!

Nicole: I appreciate all of this, but What are all these updates for?

Sally: This is so you can be able to identify stuff at a far distance, plus you'll be able to gather information quicker then before!

Nicole: That's pretty Nifty! (smiles) Thank you

Sally: You're welcome (The computer alerts that she has E-mail)

Nicole: Looks like you got mail! I'll open it for you!

Sally: Thanks! (Starts reading it) It says

Dear Sally,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to teach at our finest institutions in Florterna City, a town that Dr. Eggman doesn't even know about! We have reviewed your past accomplishments and we think someone of your skill would be a fine example for the students who wish to become freedom fighters! Here is a Map on how you can get there and we hope to see you soon!

Dean S Goon!

Sally: Can you believe that? A school for students who want to become  
freedom fighters!

Nicole: That is really inspiring! do you think we  
should tell everyone else?

Sally: Everyone else will love to hear this! (trips on a wire on  
the floor)

Nicole: (Chuckles) getting a little excited are we?

Sally: I'm ok...

(A few minutes Later)

Sonic: We came as soon as we got the message, What's going on?

Sally: well you see...I have been offered a teaching job, They want me to teach at a school for future freedom fighters.

*everyone cheers*

Tails: That's Great!

Sally: well the sad thing is...I will have to leave...

Amy: Wait you're really leaving?

Sonic: this is sudden...

Tails: yeah...it's big news to us!

Sally: I know it's something to adjust to but I promise I will keep in touch with you all, plus on the bright side Dr. Eggman doesn't even know about this city!

Sonic: Well, if that's what you want to do then (smiles) We support you you all the way!

Sally: really? Thanks guys that mean so much!

Sonic: no problem Sal! the more people to fight that old Baldy McNosehair the better!

Sally: *laughs* Thanks Sonic *kisses on cheek* and I know this will work out!

*everyone cheers for support*

The next day Sally leaves for Florterna City Taking Nicole with her. using the map She saved on Nicole's Portable body, they were soon on their way.

Sally: Well according to the map it' should be about a few hours before we make it to the school. I'm getting kinda tired though, I'll find somewhere to sit.

Nicole: Good Idea

Sally finds a red spot and decides to sit there, but she's about to be in for a surprise!

Voice: Hey Hey you Ruffian! *Jumps out to reveal itself as a Mobian Mole knocking sally to the ground then the map flew miles away* How dare you sit on me!

Sally: Who...What are you?

Gary: I am Gary! and you are in deep water for sitting on me like that!

Gary then Attempted to attack until Nicole Stopped him!

Nicole: Wait, we apologize for the little mishap!

Sally: Yeah, we didn't mean to sit on you, we are very sorry...

Gary: Well apology accepted...I thought you were one of those Swatbots!

Sally: Well I can assure you that were not. well anyway I'm Sally and this is Nicole.

Gary: Nice to meet you both!

Nicole: Thank you (smiles)

Sally: well anyway we we're on our way to a place called Floterna City.

Gary: Hey Hey, Did you say Florterna City? I know that place like the back of my hand! Follow me I'll take you there!

Sally: Thank you Gary!

Nicole: Yes thank you! That means so much!

Gary: Think nothing of it Ladies! I felt so sorry for attacking you, so It's my way of making up for it!

Sally: Well I did accidentally sit on you...

Gary: No worries, I'm just glad things are okay now.

Sally nodded in agreement as Gary decides to Lead the girls through the forest in order to reach their destination when they saw huge foot prints leading to the bushes!

Sally: Something is behind that bush! Nicole try to analyze it!

Gary: there's no need for that! I know exactly what that is...that's a-

A Swamp Bug jump out of the bushes with a mean look in his eyes!

Sally: What is that disgusting thing!?

Gary: A giant Swamp Bug and it doesn't look too happy!

Swamp Bug: Where do you think you're going?

Gary: Leave us alone, we have no quarrel with you we were just leaving!

Swamp Bug: you seem to be out of your league to hang out with a hottie like that little fella! (Laughs)

Sally: HEY! Watch it Mister! I wouldn't dream of dating a dumpster like you!

Swamp Bug: DUMPSTER!? Oh now you crossed the line! Kiss your immune system good bye!

The Swamp Bug begins to attack while Gary holds him back

Sally: I never saw anyone fight like this before, have you?

Nicole: I haven't had the slightest clue myself sadly...

the fight between Gary and the Swamp Bug continues!

Swamp Bug: Oh now your defending little miss perfect? you must be really desperate!

Gary: Hey Hey How would you know? at least I don't stink up the place!

Sally: Try your laser!

Nicole: Right! Initiating Laser sequence

Swamp Bug: aww ain't that cute! The little Rodent has a gameboy and thinks she can use it as a laser beam! well this is gonna be worth a few laughs!

At that point the Swamp Bug begins to charge Towards Sally when the Laser from Nicole fires a huge green beam causing the Swamp Bug to hurdle towards the sky!

Swamp Bug: I'll be back! You'll see! (as he blasts of)

Gary: Hey hey, that was some fancy equipment you have there!

Sally: Thanks! Nicole has some great moves

Nicole: *blushes* oh stop

Sally: hey look straight ahead! I'm guessing that's it!

Gary: Yep! Here we are! Welcome to Florterna City!

The town was as busy as it can be! it had really big buildings, big traffic and a whole lot of people bustling to get to their job!

Sally:I can't believe it! We're finally here! Sonic would love to hear about this!

Gary: If I remember correctly, the school is that red building with a really big Sphere on top!

Sally: Allright Lets go!

Sally and Nicole reached their destination to Floterna City with the Assistance of Their new friend Gary the Mole, They look at all the sights the city has to offer!

Sally: This is so beautiful, We have nothing like this back at New Mobotropolis!

Gary: Hey Hey, and that's just the Main Plaza! We should be at the school just about now!

They stopped when they entered upon the school, It was a big building with a red ball on top saying Freedom University!

Sally: We better head inside, Gary do you know the way around this building?

Gary: Sure I do, I attended this School years ago, just follow me!

As soon as they entered the building Sally and Nicole had a feeling that finding their way around wasn't gonna be easy. Luckily Gary was able to assist them by leading them to the Dean's Office and as soon as they arrived Sally Nervously knocked on the door. As the door opened we see a Mobian Dauschund with black hair exiting.

Sally: Hello (Looks at her name tag) Danielle is it? I'm Sally Acorn The Dean of the school has sent me here!

Danielle: Oh yes of course (Hugs her) We have been expecting you! Sorry, I'm just happy to meet you!

Sally: Likewise, I'm sure! and this is Nicole!

Nicole: Pleasure to make your acquaintance!

Danielle: Thank you, anyway you better get going, He'll wanna meet you (chuckles)

Sally: Right, well thank you!

Sally Gary and Nicole enter the doorway and at the Dean's Desk, He was a Mobian Eagle!

Sally: You must be Dean S. Goon?

S. Goon: Indeed you are correct but you can call me Robert, and I see  
you met my secretary Danielle.

Sally: I have, she's really nice.

S. Goon: She's a peach and I do declare it is an honor to have you in our school! I have heard alot about you and your exploits following the Freedom Fighters efforts to defeat that Nasty Dr. Eggman!

Sally: Well I consider it to be more of a Team Effort, I mean I couldn't have done it by myself. If it weren't for Sonic and the-

S. Goon: No need to be modest, Sally-Girl, it's your kind of determination and effort our institution needs. You see, I'm starting to feel that the students here aren't getting the Motivation they need.

Sally: So basically you want me to be a Teacher to these students?

S. Goon: Exactly! You'll be making a whole lot of difference to these kids. The truth is every year or so we get students who just doesn't care about fighting for what's right, They often forget the big picture, not knowing what being a freedom fighter is all about. So what do you say, will you join us?

Sally: I don't know, this all so sudden...I'll do it (smiles)

S. Goon: Well thank you so much! (Shakes her hand) I know you'll do a great job! You'll start first thing tomorrow.

And with that The Girls and Gary walked out of the of the office and out of the building

Nicole: You're making the right choice Sally!

Sally: Thanks Nicole!

Gary: Hey Hey, I have an Idea, I know a place where you guys can stay so you can get there much more easily!

So Gary takes the Girls to an apartment where a Mobian Frog Superintendent was just stepping out!

Gary: Hey, Hey Mr. Wilkins if I can have a moment of your time, these two girls would like to have a place to stay.

Mr. Wilkins: Alright, I just need to ask you two some questions.

Sally and Nicole: Ok *nervously*

Mr Wilkins: First of all, have you ever been involved in any criminal activites?

Sally: No never!

Mr. Wilkins: Ok, secondly do you perform any acts of Roboticization?

Sally: No, and I thought Dr. Eggman was the only one capable of that.

Mr. Wilkins: Well sadly a few years ago, some people across the street somehow recreated that technology and started Roboticizing innocent people. So basically it has banned since!

Sally: Well I can assure you Nicole and I have never roboticize anyone, We're freedom Fighters!

Mr. Wilkins: Freedom Fighters you say?

Sally: That's right we're from New Mobotropolis!

Nicole: Sally and I are part of the Knothole Freedom fighters, Where we dedicated our lives helping others and stopping Dr. Eggman.

Mr. Wilkins: Well that's all I need to know, here are your keys and Welcome to Floterna City Ladies!

Sally: Thank you

Nicole: Yes, we kindly thank you.

Mr. Wilkins: It's no problem at all, now your rent comes to about $95 per month and if you have any questions don't hesitate to call.

The girls knew that the price is a little steep but with the New Job Teaching tomorrow, They can use the money to pay it off! Mr Wilkins walks away as Sally and Nicole begin move in to their new place.

Sally: We don't know how to thank you Gary!

Gary: Hey, Hey No worries! I'm always wondering around town, and if you ever want any help, just be sure to call.

Sally: We will!

Nicole: and Thank you for your kindess!

Gary: Well I'm off then!

(Gary then walks away as Sally and Nicole Wave)

Sally: *Thinking* well one thing is for sure, Nicole and I can make a big difference helping the students as long as we keep at it.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. First Day Excitement

moments after moving in as well as getting some of her furniture from Castle Acorn, Sally begins to come up with a lesson plan to use on her first day as a teacher she heard a knock on the door. Sally goes to answer only to find it was Danielle.

Sally: Oh Hi

Danielle: Sally? I heard someone moved into this building and I didn't know it was going to be you, Oh my goodness (Hugs her) This is great! The Princess of Mobius is living right next door to me!

Sally: That's great and all but there is something you should know about me.

Danielle: What's that?

Sally: Please don't call me princess, to me titles are meaningless.

Danielle: Oh yes of course, I'm sorry, it's just that I feel like I'm talking to a famous celebrity here, Oh here I go again, sorry

Sally: Danielle! It's okay, I think you're really nice but please don't overdo it ok?

Danielle: Okay, Thanks Sally, I know I can be like that sometimes, but It's only because I wanna show support. I hope we can be friends.

Sally: Of course! (Shakes hands)

Danielle: Thank you, (Her phone rings) Oh I gotta get that, talk to you later. (she runs out the door)

Sally: That reminds, Nicole can you contact Sonic?

Nicole: Of course Sally.

At the moment Nicole tries a communication signal then Sonic's Voice was heard.

Sonic: Hello?

Sally: Sonic, I called to let you know that I made it to Floterna City very safely.

Sonic: That's good!

Sally: Yeah, you guys should come sometime, so how are things back in New Mobotropolis?

Sonic: Things are decent, as Usual

Sally: That's good, at least I know with you around I won't have much to worry about.

Sonic: No worries Sal, It's all cool!

Sally: Right (as she nodded) well I'll talk to you later I have so much to plan.

Sonic: Alright, see ya!

after her conversation with sonic through the communicator from Nicole Sally begins to make a lesson plan.

Sally: Now let's see, what should be the first lesson to teach? Should I teach them about the Great War or the first Robotnik War?

Hours passed and she was writing everything she could think of, and before long she was all set.

Sally: well it's all ready Nicole, after a long time of planning I hope this will make a good impression on the students.

Nicole: Don't worry Sally I have total confidence in you.

Sally: Thanks Nicole, I'm glad you think so!

Sally Smiled as she went off to bed, then morning came and Sally was all prepared, she headed off to the building and came in through the doorwhere Robert S. Goon was waiting for her.

S. Goon: Glad you're here, I'll take you to class you and give you a proper introduction.

Sally: That's nice of you but it's not really necessary.

S. Goon: Nonsense! I gotta make you feel welcome.

He Escorts Sally to the classroom and there was a whole bunch of students talking among one another.

S. Goon: Students, quiet down please (They all stopped talking for a moment) Thank you now I would like to introduce to you our newest teacher right from New Mobotropolis. She has been kicking butt alongside Sonic the Hedgehog for a while now so She can teach you a good thing or two about becoming a Freedom Fighter.

Student 1: What's so great about that?

Student 2: they get to Kick Eggman's Butt!

Student 3: That's probably the only good thing!

S. Goon: Now see here, being a Freedom fighter is about much more then beating up the bad guys! Now without any further ado please welcome Miss Sally Acorn.

At this point the students were talking in disbelief that Sally Acorn was going to be their teacher! They could hardly believe it.

Sally: Good morning Students, As your Principal was saying I'm Miss Acorn (at this point Nicole emerges in her Lynx Form) and this is Nicole, She will be assisting me. (The students were amazed to see Nicole appear like that)

Nicole: Thanks to the Nanite Technology I can appear in physical form so please there is no need to be alarmed.

Sally: Thank you Nicole, Now then before we begin let's get to know each other, why don't we start with you (She points to a Mobian Cat With a Mohawk) what's your name?

Mobian Cat: Joe

Sally: Joe?

Mobian Cat: Joe Mama!

Most of the students began to laugh at that joke while a few of them remained quiet. However Sally was still keeping her cool.

Sally: Ok, I love a good joke as much as the next person but let's be serious here. (A Mobian Poodle raised her hand)

Sally: Yes?

Mobian Poodle: hi I'm Misty, I have been a big fan of yours for a really long time.

Sally: Nice to meet you Misty and Thank you!

The students started laughing at her while misty blushes from embarrasment.

Sally: There's No need for that! (another student a Mobian Gecko raised his hand)

Sally: Yes?

Mobian Gecko: Hi, I'm Stan, and I'm head of the school's Debate team!

Sally: That's good, you must really apply yourself.

Stan: Well I'm not one to toot my own horn but yes I do! I try very hard to get where I am today!

Sally: Good, That's exactly the kind of spirit I need!

Mobian Cat: Stan you dweeb! (Laughs well the others laugh)

Misty: Please don't get upset Stan, Rex has always been like that!

Sally: You Shouldn't let him get to you Stan (A Mobian Pigeon Raises his hand)

Sally: Can I help you?

Mobian Pigeon: I'm Herman and I'm actually a straight A Student

Rex: Nerd!

Herman: I'm rubber you're glue!

Sally: Well that's one way of dealing with minor bullying. All right I don't wanna waste anymore time so now let's go on with the main lesson, first we're gonna learn about the great war!

(The Students Moan)

Sally: now now, I don't want any of that, now then what can you tell me about the Great War? anyone?

Misty: (raises her hand) It was a battle between Mobians and Overlanders.

Sally: Right!

Misty (thinking) Sally is one of the greatest freedom fighters I know I wanna help her.

Rex: This is ridiculous

Herman: (Raises his hand) The war began when a Mobian and an Overlander was killed by Kodos and his men and return their bodies to their respective sides suggesting they were dealing with savages.

Rex: sure if you're take it down like a neanderthal

Sally: That's a good effort Herman, but we need to dig deeper. Nicole why don't you provide a visual aide.

Nicole: Of course Sally. (She projects a slideshow that shows the great  
war)

Rex: Big Deal!

Sally was doing the best she can to get her students attention while S. Goon and Danielle observes her from behind the door

: She seems to have potential!

Danielle: You have outdone yourself this time sir!

and as time passed by the bell rings for Lunch period. and all of the students leave but Misty walks up to sally.

Misty: Miss Acorn, That was a good lecture, Sorry about Rex.

Sally: Well thank you Misty, and as far as boys go I'm sure he'll learn in good time.

Misty just smiles and heads off for lunch.

Nicole: That went pretty well.

Sally: Yeah I guess it did, you know this kinda reminds me when Rosie would homeschool us when we were kids.

Nicole: Really? What was that like?

Sally: well in a way it was a good experience.(chuckles)

Danielle: Glad you're still here, That was a good lecture.

Sally: Thanks, I-Wait, where you watching me?

Danielle: It's nothing personal, we just wanted to make sure nothing went wrong.

Sally: well we appreciate your concern but I can assure there's nothing to worry about.

Danielle: It's just like you to stay positive even in the most dire situations!

Sally: I just gave the class a lecture of the Great war is all.

S. Goon: That's just Danielle, she tends to get hyper over these sort of things.

Sally: Well that's okay, it's completely understandable.

about 45 minutes later when the class came back

Sally: Ok why don't I mix things up a bit and talk about the Early days of Mobotropolis?

Misty: (Raises her Hand) Was that when Alex Acorn became King?

Herman: Actually He was the first king because Mobotropolis was formed!

Misty: Oh!

Sally: That's right!

Rex: What is this, I don't even...

a few hours later after class was dismissed for the day Sally begins to walk back to her place only for Gary to catch up to her.

Gary: Hey Hey, How was the first day of being a Teacher?

Sally: It went pretty well, some of the students were really interested in the great war Lecture I gave them then after a while I taught them about the Early days of Mobotropolis.

Gary: That's great! Actually I'm glad I caught up with you.

Sally: Why is something wrong.

Gary: well you see someone broke in to my house a few hours ago and stole my medallion.

Sally: That's terrible!

Gary: I know, it was a family Heirloom, you gotta help me find it!

Sally: Don't worry we'll find it! Did you see which they that person went or what they look like?

Gary: Well whoever it was the crook was wearing black all over but I could barely see cause I didn't have my glasses on! although it looked like he was heading towards City Hall!

Sally: well which way is the Floterna City Hall?

Gary: I'll take you there, it's just north from here!

Sally and Gary start heading up to city hall in hopes in catching up with the crook who took his medallion. by the time they got there a whole bunch of police cars were circled at the town hall.

Gary: Maybe the Mayor might know what's going on.

They met up with the Mayor who was a Mobian Beaver, he seemed really worried!

Gary: Mr. Mayor what's going on?

Mayor: My money have been stolen by some thug dressed in black! the crook ran off the moment I caught him!

Sally: This is serious! who would have done such a thing?

Mayor: I have no clue but it sounds really dire!

Gary: Not to mention he stole my Medallion!

Sally: I will do what I can to help track down the burglar!

Gary: See mayor, My new friend Sally here is a freedom fighter, She can take him down in a flash!

at that point Sally notices a black figure lurking behind a tree!

Mayor: well I'm not too sure-(But then notices that sally runs off)

Sally: Let's go Nicole! We gotta track down that thug!

Nicole: Way ahead of you Sally!

So the chase begins! Will Sally and Nicole be able to catch the thief and reveal his or her identity?

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Mystery Thief

The thief was making his way down the street with Sally and Nicole in pursuit. The thief took noticed at this then raised his fists at the two of them and started to headed down further into town.

Sally: Any idea where he's heading?

Nicole: I'm not sure, but he sure is persistent! Let's just hope we can catch this thief before he does any harm to anyone else!

As the girls continue the chase, the thief swiped a cart load of Tomatoes from a grocery stand in started throwing the tomatoes at them in hopes that they will slow down.

Sally: *_Sarcastically*_ Well that's really Mature, isn't it?

Nicole: Not to worry, Sally! I got this! *At that point Nicole generates a force field to protect Her and Nicole from being pelted by the Tomatoes much to the burglar's shock so he continues to keep running*

Just then the Thief began began to use some acrobatic techniques as a way of avoiding capture then took out a small ray gun and pointed it to the ground then blasted a huge hole in the middle of the road up to the sidewalk in an effort to slow the girls down.

Sally: Oh no! The path is blocked, we need to find another way!

Nicole, let's take that alley way! Surely it's worth a try!

Sally nodded in agreement however the thief managed to wall jump up to the roof of one of the buildings down the alley way.

Nicole: I'm impressed that the thief was able to pull that off, but it's gonna take a lot more then acrobatic tricks to slow us down. We just need to find a way to catch up with that thief.

Sally: Not worry Nicole, he's not the only one!

Sally did the same wall Jump too and caught up to the thief. Shocked and enraged the thief attempted hand to hand combat however Sally avoided his punch by grabbing on to his arm

Nicole: Just surrender yourself!

Sally: you can't get away from us!

But the thief didn't listen. He jumped off the building and began to run and run to his heart's content with Sally and Nicole chasing after him until something hit him in the head, which rendered him unconscious and dropping the bag in the process.

Nicole: Look, Sally! Someone stopped the burglar in his tracks!

*upon this observation Sally and Nicole began to wonder how he gotten hit until they noticed an apple on the ground right next to him.

Nicole: It would appear that this apple has knocked that criminal out, but who could've done that?

As Nicole begins to wonder, a Mobian Lizard appeared from behind the alley to frisk the thief for any stolen items.

Mobian Lizard: Looks like this guy has hit the mother load. *The Lizard begins to take a look when he came across Gary's Medallion.* Wait a minute that's Gary's! I know this medallion anywhere.

Sally: Excuse me, but are you the one who-

Mobian Lizard: Oh you're asking about the apple? Yeah I was the one who threw it. I saw that you were having trouble catching up to this thief so I figured I give you a helping hand.

Sally: Well thanks for your help, I have to admit he was pretty persistent. Anyway I'm Sally Acorn!

Mobian Lizard: As in Sally Acorn of New Mobotropolis?

Sally: Yes, and this is Nicole!

Nicole: It's a pleasure to meet you. *As She shakes The Mobian Lizard's Hand*

Mobian Lizard: No problem, Larry's the name! *as he shakes Sally's hand* It's such an honor to meet the Sally Acorn of New Mobotropolis! So I'm guessing you're new here?

Sally: Why yes, Nicole and I have started to teach at the Freedom university just yesterday.

Larry: Is that right? Wait hold that thought. Let's see who the thief is shall we?

just as Larry began to reveal the thief's true identity, he began to regain consciousness then activates a smoke ball clouding everyone's vision. when the smoke cleared they saw that the thief was gone and in his place was a small note which reads:

"You're gonna get what you deserve Princess! I'll have my revenge!"

underneath that message shows a a ruby red lipstick mark which left Larry and the girls deeply perplexed.

Sally: Oh my...does it say who it's from?

Larry: No...it looks like it was signed with a kiss with red lipstick, which is a weird thing for a burglar to do. luckily the thief didn't take the bag so I can be able to return all the stuff to everyone.

Just then Gary caught up to the group to look for the thief.

Gary: Hey Hey, how did it go?

Sally: well Larry here helped us to stop the thief. but before we could see who he was he disappeared.

Gary: I see...

Larry: But you'll be happy to know that your medallion is unharmed!

*Larry hands Gary his Medallion*

Gary: Thank you so much for getting my medallion back! I never expected anything less from Mobotropolis's freedom fighters.

Sally: Well we couldn't have done it without Larry! He's the one who stopped him for us.

Gary: Well he's always been very alert for a university PE Teacher.

Sally:You teach Physical Education at Freedom University?

Larry: That's right, I teach them all the exercises to help future freedom fighters keep in shape. Well I better return the stuff including the Mayor's Money, So I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

Sally: Yeah, and thanks again.

Nicole: we truly appreciate it, Larry!

As everyone went their separate ways with Gary helping Larry return all the stolen goods, Sally and Nicole couldn't help but wonder who that thief really was.

Sally: You know I just lay my finger on it, but there was something about that thief that was so familiar. He ran away as if he knew how I was right on the bat. Not to mention how he pulled off so many acrobatic tricks, and really knew how to do hand to hand combat. Something about all this reminds me of someone but I just don't know who.

Nicole: I have noticed that too, Sally. The way that thief looked at you...it seemed that he was really intent on trying to defeat you as if he was holding some sort of grudge.

Sally: The question is, why? We have only been in this town for a day and I never once tried to make anyone feel upset.

Nicole Well whoever he or she might be, if that thief ever comes around here again, we'll be ready. We've been through many fights before. And I can assure you, this won't be any different.

Sally: You're Right! I know we'll find a way! In the meantime we have a lot to prepare for the students tomorrow.

Nicole: Indeed!

However just as the girls were heading back, they ran into the Mayor. Sally was a bit nervous and didn't quite know how to explain what happened. But she took a deep breath then began to explain calmly.

Sally: Oh Mayor! I'm sorry to tell you this, but the thief escaped!

Mayor: Quite all right, all that matters is that all the stolen items have been returned,including my money. But if that thief ever returns, well he better watch out!

Sally: Of course, We'll be ready for him if that happens.

Mayor: Good! And from what I've heard you're gonna be teaching new students to become freedom fighters.

Sally: Well yes, and I hope it helps them a lot.

Mayor: As the mayor of this city, I can assure you that this town always have a welcoming heart when it comes to this sort of thing. One thing you need to remember is to not let anyone push you around. Life can be full of obstacles but you can overcome that with strong will and determination. Well now if you excuse me, I am off! This town's not gonna improve itself you know.

A few hours later after the girls returned to their apartment Sally had completed the lesson plan for the next day. As happy as she was to be able to share her experiences with the students, she knew she and Nicole would have be alert for if the thief strikes again, who knows what might happen! She took one last look at the note the thief left which gave Sally an Idea.

Sally: Nicole, you think you could run an analysis on this note?

Nicole: I can certainly try, Sally but I don't know if I can be able to identify who this thief is right away. Why don't you get some rest, I got things

covered here. Besides you need all the energy for tomorrow.

Sally: Sounds good! I'm glad I can count on you for help.

Nicole: Of course, Sally! you just need to remember that we're a team and we can overcome anything we set our minds on.

Sally: Thank you, Nicole!

And with that Sally drifted off to sleep feeling relived knowing that Nicole was there by her side to help her out and also knowing that whatever life throws at the two of them, they can get through it together.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Bringing up Old Connections

The next morning at Freedom university, Sally has just prepared her lesson plan for the day while waiting for the student's arrival when Larry came knocking on the door.

Larry: I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Sally: No, I was just getting things set up. Is there something I can help you with?

Larry: Well you see when I was returning all the stuff the thief stole yesterday I came

across this. *_he handed sally a piece of yellow ribbon_* I asked everyone in town if they had anything like this but they all said no, so I figured you might want to look into this.

Sally: This is pretty odd thing for a thief to take. perhaps it's some sort of a clue. *_Sally took a moment to analyze the ribbon._*I'll hang on to it and have Nicole look over it. Maybe there might be some sort of connection.

Larry: Let's hope so. *_Just then the school bell rang as the students began to enter into __the building._* I guess that's my cue to leave. Best of luck with your lesson.

Sally: Thanks, I'll do my best.

And with that, Larry left the classroom as Sally finishes preparing her lesson just in time for the students to show up. When a young mobian Ermine approaches her desk.

Sally: Oh you're Emily, Right?

Emily: Yes, my Auntie told me a lot about you!

Sally: Oh is that right?

Emily: Yeah, and I wanted to ask you, does it matter what kind of skills you have to be a freedom fighter?

Sally: It just so happens that you asked the right question, why don't you take your seat and I will explain all about it.

Emily: Oh goody! *Emily rushed to her seat, sitting right next to Misty* She's so cool isn't she?

Misty: She sure is...

Emily: Something wrong Mist?

Misty: Oh it's nothing, I just have a lot on my mind.

Emily: I see..._*She gives Misty a pat and the back to assure her that things will be okay* _I know you can do this.

Misty: Thanks, Emily.

And so the second bell rang and all the students were sitting at their seats. Sally took out a notebook then got up from her desk. She walked in front of the chalk board and faced the students.

Sally: Okay, class today's lesson is gonna be about different kinds of freedom fighters! Now I'm sure as you may know there are those who fight actively on the battle field.

Misty: *_Raises her hand_* Isn't that what a freedom fighter suppose to do?

Sally: Well a freedom fighter doesn't always have to be active on the battlefield. In fact there are those who work from behind the scenes.

Herman: _*Thinking*_ Now this is very interesting!

Sally: more specifically these kinds of freedom fighters don't necessarily have to be on the battle field. What they can do is work to provide the technology needed to assist others. To provide an example Nicole will demonstrate some technological tactics *_At this point, Nicole begins to project herself much to the amazement of the other students.*_

Rex: Big deal! So what if she do some sort of magic trick!

Herman: Remember she can do that through Nanite Technology so there's no magical illusions here.

Rex: Who asked you anyway!?

Herman: well if you don't like that then that's fine.

Sally and Nicole stopped for a moment to observe Rex's bullying behavior but they were both is impressed with how Herman handled it. They seemed aware with what was going on but decided to play it cool.

Sally: is there a problem over there?

Herman: No problem with me Miss Acorn, in fact I was just about to take some notes.

Nicole: Excellent idea Herman, in fact why don't all of you take out your notebooks so you can take notes on this lecture.

The some of the students moaned at the idea while but took out the notebooks with out any trouble.

Rex: Oh Nice going Dork! Now I have to write everything!

Emily: Hey layoff him, Rex! I think it's great that we get to take notes on this, it may even help us in the future.

Herman: Well Thanks, Emily! _*Herman blushes for a bit*_

Emily: _*giggled*_ You're welcome Hermie!

Sally: *clears throat* If I can have your attention please! _*The students turned around facing Sally and Nicole*_ Good! And now Nicole will now provide a visual demonstration of how technological tactics can provide an advantage.

Nicole: Thank you, Sally! *_Nicole shows the class the handheld that she resides in_* You see this handheld is my true form. Whenever I'm inside it I can provide some help to the other freedom fighters by accessing enemy files, or by disabling any security system they may have. More importantly, whenever Sally is in Jam. I shoot a laser from it.

The students began murmuring in amazement, for most of them didn't know Nicole was capable of doing any of that.

Herman: This is sheer brilliance!

Nicole: Of course I don't want you to get the idea that is done by me alone. There are many others who have done their part into helping bring Mobius to peace. *At this point Nicole begins to project an image for the class to see.* Perhaps the most perfect example would be Tails! He would always provide some inventions to help us in battle. For example we have the tornado. _*Nicole begins to project the image of Tails' plane.*_

Herman: Amazing!

Emily: _*Thinking* _This amazing! My Auntie was right about Miss Acorn!

Sally: new tails was kind enough to loan us one of his inventions for the lecture I think you will all like.

Sally grabs a remote from her bag and presses it and out comes a small robotic like dog!

Nicole: This is T-Pup, Tails invented this guy to help him out.

The Students were amazed by T-Pup who in turn begins to come up to the students to get to know them better.

Herman: This is an amazing sight! I gotta write this down!

Emily: Awww he's so cute! *T-Pup jumps on her lap*

Stan: Now that's something I don't see everyday!

Misty: _*raises her hand* _Excuse me, Miss Acorn. I was kinda nervous about asking this but were there any freedom fighters that might've done work for...well the army?

Sally: Well I there were a few fighters who assisted my father's royal army at one point. For example, here's an old friend! _*At that point Nicole begins to project an image of a black and white cat*_

Sally: Here we have Hershey St. John!

_*At this point Herman began to get a little jumpy*_

Emily: Something wrong, Herman?

Herman: Just nerves I guess...nothing to worry about.

Sally: Hershey here served for the Royal army! She always use your quick thinking to get out of a Jam. However she was reported to be missing in action for a long time. There were even claims that she might've been killed in combat. _*The students were shocked by the news* _However that hasn't been confirmed so please do not panic.

Misty: *_Thinking* _This is really getting tense. I hope it's not true...

Nicole: Sally is right, No need to feel nervous.

Sally: now let's continue on with the lesson, shall we?

And so Sally and Nicole continued on with the lesson by sharing some of their past experiences as well as providing ways to assist others when working as a team. as the day passed the bell rang.

Sally: and that ends the lesson! Now I want you all to write an essay on what you learned and have it on my desk by tomorrow.

Most of the students moaned at the idea but Emily and Herman was more then determined to get started. Just then Herman, Emily and Misty Approached the desk.

Emily: That was a great lecture! My Auntie Erma was right about this place!

Sally: Why thank you Emily, that's so kind of-wait you mean you're Erma's niece?

Emily: Yep!

Sally: Well, she would help us out every now and then. It's nice to have you in the classroom.

Emily: Thank you, Miss Acorn! I will do my best to be a great student!

Sally: well you certainly have determination! That's a big factor for becoming a freedom fighter!

Herman: excuse me, Miss Acorn? May I ask you something?

Sally: Of course, go ahead.

Herman: Well you know how you were mentioning Hershey earlier in the lecture?

Nicole: No need to worry, I'm sure we will know if she's alive soon enough.

Herman: Well that's thing...She is alive!

Sally and Nicole were shocked by this, They both knew that Hershey was missing in action for a long time up to the point were she was claimed to be dead. This gave them the opportunity to ask some questions of their own. However Herman was nervous because he was afraid of the negative reaction he might receive.

Herman: Oh no...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-

Sally: It's okay, Herman. It's not your fault.

Nicole: We're not mad at you. it's just so sudden...how do you know for certain that she's alive?

Herman: Well this morning, she called the three of us.

Misty: He's telling the truth, Miss Acorn...I wanted to tell you first hand but I was nervous...

Emily: She was the one who called Auntie Erma and told her about this place then she called me to wish me luck Just yesterday.

Herman: I know it's a lot to take right now...

Sally: Believe me it is...I appreciate you letting me know about this and I hope you can give me further details on the situation.

Herman: Well that's another thing...She actually wanted us to tell you to give her a call. She didn't say why and I honestly don't know why everyone thought she was dead. _*Herman hands Sally a piece of paper with a phone number written on it* _

Emily: I hope you're not mad at us...

Sally: Don't worry, I'm not...it's just gonna take a while for all this to sink in. Now why don't you run off to your next class? I don't want you to be late.

Herman: Oh yes of course! Thank you, Miss Acorn!

Emily: We appreciate this!

Misty: Thank you so much!

And so the students left the classroom relieved. Sally and Nicole began to wonder about the situation about Hershey. It wasn't too long ago that her husband Geoffrey St. John told them that she was dead.

Sally: I don't know, what do you make of all this? When Geoffrey told us about Hershey, he seemed certain that it happened.

Nicole: Yes, this is most perplexing. According to Emily, Erma learned about this university from Hershey. Perhaps if she learned she was alive then I wonder why didn't we receive any information?

Sally: It seems at this that the only logical thing to do is dial up that number...I trust the student's judgement and it sounds to me that they have some strong connection with her. I only hope that this will all be sorted out.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
